lost & found
by fire star 93
Summary: read and find out what happens. I suck at summaries. Please review.


My name is Victoria Barton-Rogers. I have long dirty blonde hair and blue eyes like my twin brother, Hawkeye. I am a spy, assassin, agent of S.H.I.E.L.D and Avenger known as Lieutenant Shadow. I am also a witch and a metamorphmagus, which comes in handy when on missions.

I am currently sitting in a 5th grade class under my alias of Kayla Price. My hair is purple with black streaks, my eyes are green and I'm wearing a leather jacket, purple tank top, black pleated skirt, grey leggings and black sketchers.

Director Nick Fury and Albus Dumbledore recently gave me a mission.

Befriend and protect Harry Potter.

The bell rang, signaling the end of the school year.

I ran to the washroom and lifted my wrist. "Director Fury, Professor Dumbledore, Harry wasn't in school today. I'm gonna go over there and check on him."

"Be careful Victoria."

I walked to Number 4 Privet Drive and knocked on the door.

A fat man opened the door. "We don't want any." He tried to close the door.

"I don't give a damn what you want." I forced my way in and unlocked the cupboard under the stairs, letting Harry out.

"You can't do this. This is private property!" the fat man snarled.

"Actually, I can." I opened my jacket to show a badge sewn on the lapel. "Vernon Dursley, you are under arrest for child abuse and neglect."

Petunia walked down the stairs and saw me handcuff Vernon.

"What do you think you are doing!?"

"My job." I snapped.

"And what is your job?"

"To keep Harry safe." I went and handcuffed her.

I put my wrist to my mouth. "Director Fury, I need a pick-up at Number 4 Privet Drive."

"Alright. Good job Agent Barton."

"Thank you sir."

Minutes later, jet engines and police sirens were heard.

I smirked and changed my appearance. My height also changed. I was now as tall as a normal 30 year old.

"Agent Barton, Director Fury called us to assist you." a police officer said.

"Their son is upstairs." I said.

The officer nodded and sent his partner upstairs.

* * *

"So um... what's your real name?" Harry asked quietly.

I chuckled. "Harry, it's ok to ask questions; And to answer yours, my name is Victoria Barton-Rogers, but call me Tori."

Warm, strong arms wrapped around my waist.

A chuckle caused me to turn around.

"Not funny Steve." I playfully whacked his shoulder.

"I love you too." he pulled me into a hug.

I motioned Harry over. "Harry this is my husband, Steve Rogers. Steve this is Harry Potter."

"Nice to meet you Harry." Steve said. He turned to me. "We're wanted in the meeting room."

* * *

Entering the meeting room with Harry and Steve, I saw Nick Fury, Albus Dumbledore, Cornelius Fudge and the American minister.

"Take a seat Lieutenant Barton, Captain Rogers and Mr. Potter." Fury instructed.

We did as told.

"What gives you the right to arrest the Dursleys and take Mr. Potter out of Britain?" Fudge snapped.

I stood and slapped my hands on the table. "THEY WERE ABUSING HIM!"

"I highly doubt that." Fudge said.

"CUT THE CRAP FUDGE! YOU PROBABLLY KNEW THE ENTIRE TIME!" I snapped.

"Believe what you want, but, seeing as Mr. Potter has no other relatives-" Fudge started.

"Actually, he does." the American minister, Taylor Kelly, interrupted.

"It seems Ms. Barton is Mr. Potter's 2nd cousin." Dumbledore commented. "If I remember correctly Ms. Barton and Ms. Evans were like sisters at Hogwarts."

"Harry, would you like to stay with me?" I asked.

He nodded.

I smiled and left with Harry and Steve.

* * *

"Harry, there's a couple of things you should know." I said.

"Ok." he nodded.

"Well, the team doesn't know about my powers or that Steve and I are married." I said.

Steve wrapped an arm around my waist and kissed my cheek.

I responded by wrapping my arms around his neck and kissed his lips.

The elevator doors opened and we walked out like nothing happened.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" a 5 year old girl with blonde hair and glacial blue eyes squealed.

The little girl ran to me.

"Hey Rosalie. I want you to meet your cousin Harry Potter." I said.

"Hi!" she said and tackled him in a hug.

"Is she always this hyper?" Harry asked.

"'No. She just ate too much candy." Clint said.

"By the way Tori, how did you and Cap manage to keep your relationship a secret? Tony asked.

"If I tell you, you'll try to discover my other secrets." I smirked.

Tony grinned mischievously.

"Anyway, this is my team a.k.a the Avengers. We have Tony Stark a.k.a Iron Man. Thor, Bruce Banner a.k.a Hulk, Natasha Romanoff a.k.a Black Widow, Clint Barton a.k.a Hawkeye and Bucky Barnes a.k.a The Winter Soldier." I introduced.

* * *

"Harry, you've got a letter." I said entering his room.

Harry's been living at Avengers Tower for a month.

"Thanks." he said. "Did you need something?"

"Yeah. Steve and I are taking Rosalie to the fair, wanna come?" I questioned.

"I'd like that." he smiled.

* * *

"Welcome to Diagon Alley." I announced to Harry, Steve and Rosalie.

"Barton."

"Malfoy." I hissed.

"Is that any way to greet an old friend?" he sneered.

"No, but we were never friends." I shrugged and walked away.

While Harry was getting his robes, I decided to get a surprise for him and one for Rosalie.

"Steve, why don't you take Rosalie to the ice cream parlor?" I suggested, handing him some galleons.

Entering the pet shop, I bought a snowy owl for Harry and a tabby cat for Rosalie.

* * *

"I give up!" Tony sighed in defeat.

"You're not gonna find anything." I said, leaning on a wall of his workshop with my arms crossed.

Tony jumped. "When did you get back?"

"A few minutes ago. JARVIS told me what you were up to." I shrugged.

"You can't blame me for being curious." he said.

"I'll find a way. Look... If you want to know, just ask." I pushed off the wall and left.

* * *

Walking into the living area, I saw Rosalie, Harry and Steve laughing at Clint.

He was lying flat on his back.

"Do I wanna know?" I asked.

"That cat is a demon!" Clint complained.

"Uncle Clint just because her name's Demon doesn't mean she is one." Rosalie defended.

"Demon?" I asked.

Demon meowed.

Just then, Tony and the rest of the team entered.

"Ok, I think it's story time." Tony said.

"Really Stark?" I groaned.

"I'll stop prying if you tell us." Tony smirked.

"Fine." I huffed. "I'll get right to the point: I'm a witch and a metamorphmagus."

"Why tell them now?" Clint asked.

"Stark was prying, Harry's starting Hogwarts and Rosalie's powers will be coming in next week." I explained. "Any questions?"

"What is a metamorphmagus?" Bruce asked.

"A metamorphmagus is a witch or wizard who can alter their appearance at will." I said.

"Like Loki?" Bruce questioned.

"Kind of. He actually taught me to control my powers." I replied.

"Is Barton a wizard?" Tony asked.

"Yeah." Clint said.

"If 1 twin has magical powers the other usually does too." I explained.

"On a more personal note: What's going on between you and Capsicle?" Tony inquired.

"Can I hex him?" I begged.

"No." Steve said.

"Place him under the tickling charm?"

"Tempting, but no."

"Turn him into a mouse and let Demon chase him?"

"No way."

"A duck?"

"Nope."

Fine." I sighed. "But to answer your question, Steve and I are married. How 'bout a chicken?"

"You're not gonna let this go, are you?"

I shook my head.

"One hour."

"How long have you been married?" Bruce asked.

"77 years." Steve said. "I think."

"I thought your wife's name was Peggy Carter." Tony said.

"No, that was Tori. She assumed the alias of Peggy Carter." Bucky said.

"When I first joined S.H.I.E.L.D, Fury sent me to 1940. I was to enlist in the Army and prevent Steve from crashing into the Atlantic. I failed, but managed to put a protective spell on him."

"That explains why Steve was able to snap you out of Loki's control." Natasha said.

I flinched.

Steve saw this and wrapped his arms around me.

"Tori, are you pregnant?" Bucky asked.

"That came out of nowhere and why would you ask that?" I questioned.

"Because you acted the same way when you were pregnant with Rosalie. You hexed Steve and I more than a few times. Bucky said.

"I said I was sorry and yeah I'm pregnant." I admitted.

* * *

Hey Ha **r** ry, you busy?" I asked, leaning against the doorframe to his room.

"Not really." he shrugged. "Just packing."

"Allow me." I snapped my fingers and his trunk was packed. "This is for you." I handed him a photo album.

"Tori, you have a visitor in the communal area." JARVIS said.

"Did you get a name?" I asked.

"Albus Dumbledore." the AI replied.

"Alright, I'll be right there." I said.

* * *

"Hello Albus, how can I help you?" I asked, entering the communal area.

''Before we begin, would you kindly retrieve your brother?" Albus asked.

"CLINT, GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" I yelled at the ceiling.

Clint dropped down. "How'd you know I was up there?"

"I'm a witch, we're twins and I know you, take your pick." I smirked.

"I hate to interrupt, but, it seems I am in need of a DADA teacher." Albus started.

"And you want us to take the job." I finished.

"Perceptive, as always." Albus commented.

"Why us?" Clint asked.

"You two are very versatile and I believe the students will benefit from being taught by two Avengers." Albus replied.

"We'll have to talk to Fury." I said.

"I already talked to Nicolas, he said if you agreed it was ok with him." Albus said.

"I'm in." Clint agreed.

"Me too, but can I bring Rosalie and Demon?" I asked.

"Who?" Albus questioned.

"My daughter and her cat. Rosalie's powers will be coming in and I want to teach her to control them."

"I don't see why not." Albus stated.

* * *

I was walking through King's Cross with Harry, Clint and Rosalie.

Clint and I were wearing baseball caps and sunglasses, so we wouldn't be recognized.

Entering the platform, Clint and I shed our disguises.

"Let's go find a compartment." I said as I bumped into a boy Harry's age. "I'm so sorry!"

"Watch where you're going you filthy mud-" the boy's father sneered.

"I wouldn't finish that word if you value your life." I spat. "And if I remember correctly, Lucius, I kicked your ass every time we dueled."

"What a shame you never used dark magic. You'd've made a formidable Death Eater."

"I'd never join Voldemort!" I hissed. "And I don't need magic to harm you." I punched him. "See?"

"Nice." Clint commented.

"Bloody hell, she just knocked out Lucius Malfoy!

"Wonder who she is."

"Who cares?"

I turned around and saw three red headed boys staring in awe

* * *

"Ah... Tori and Clint, I was wondering when you'd show up." Albus said as we entered the Great Hall with Rosalie and Demon. "Is this your daughter?"

"Yes. This is Rosalie and Demon." I said.

"What happened to your hand?" Poppy asked.

I looked down at my bandaged hand. "Punched Lucius Malfoy."

Sounds like you." Severus chuckled. "Hello Tori."

"Hey Sev." I smiled.

Clint and I took our seats with Rosalie on my lap.

"Have you seen Blaise yet?" Severus asked.

"No." I shook my head.

* * *

"Mommy can I go sit with Harry?" Rosalie asked after the sorting.

"Go ahead." I said.

She skipped over to Harry and hugged him.

"AHH!" Rosalie screamed.

I ran over and saw her hugging Harry tightly.

Her hair was blood red, along with her eyes.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Bad rat-man." Rosalie sniffed.

"Where?"

Rosalie pointed at Ron. "Pocket."

"You sure?

She nodded.

I looked at Ron and concentrated. "Pettigrew!" I hissed. "Ron, give me the rat."

Ron handed me his struggling rat.

The rat bit me and scurried away.

Before the rat could get far, a net trapped him.

"Gotcha. You rat bastard!" I said, conjuring a small cage and putting the rat in it. "Clint, take this bastard to the ministry, tell them to interrogate him under verataserum about what happened to James and Lily, and have Fudge free Sirius. Understood?"

"Understood." Clint nodded and took the cage.

* * *

"Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts." I jumped down from the rafters. "My name is Professor Tori and the guy currently asleep up there is Professor Clint. Now, watch this." I summoned my crossbow and shot a zappy arrow at him.

He fell to the floor and glared at me as he got up.

"Rule one for being in a fight and this class: Always be on your toes." Clint said. "This year you'll be learning basic defense, both magical and muggle."

"Why should we learn to fight like muggles?" Draco sneered.

"Let me answer your question with one of my own: Who's seen the battle of New York?" I retorted.

All the muggleborns, some half-bloods and Blaise raised their hands.

"Loki had magic, yet, he lost, to the Avengers; A group of muggles he thought were beneath him." Clint said.

"But, he made 3 mistakes. He underestimated his opponents, was too cocky and, his biggest mistake, messed with my mind." I growled. "Class dismissed." I turned to Clint, "Up for some sparring, Birdbrain?"

"Bring it, Ninja Girl."

* * *

"Hey Harry. What's up?" I asked. I was working with Rosalie on controlling her powers.

"Today was my first flying lesson." Harry said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I made the house team." Harry started.

"Impressive. Not even your dad made the team his first year, but, I did." i said.

"Really?" He asked.

"Oh yeah. On the pitch, your dad and I were fierce rivals, while off the pitch, we were good friends. Your mum often said I was as bad as him." I said. "We were both seekers on our house teams."

"Mommy look." Rosalie squealed. Her hair turned purple then went back to blonde.

"Good Rosalie. I think it's bedtime." I said.

"Night Mommy." she yawned.

"Night Princess." I said.

* * *

"Harry, you need to eat." Hermione said gently, trying to get him to eat.

"She's right, Kid." Clint said, walking up.

"I hate to do this, but, Harry James Potter, I order you to eat." I said, joining Clint.

"Yes ma'am." Harry said and started eating.

"How?" Ron started.

"I have my ways." I said..

"And those are?" Hermione asked.

"Classified." I said. "Oh no. Call Steve, tell him it's time."

"You mean?" Clint asked.

I just nodded.

* * *

"Daddy!" Rosalie squealed as Steve walked into the Hospital Wing.

"Hey Princess." Steve chuckled.

"She missed you." I commented.

"I can tell." Steve said. He walked over to me and kissed me.

"I love you Steve." I said.

"I love you too." he replied. Turning to our daughter he added, "Both of you."

Just then Harry walked in with Ron and Hermione.

Hermione gasped when she saw Steve. "Merlin! It's- You're-"

"Captain America." Harry supplied.

Hermione whacked his shoulder. "Why didn't you tell us you know the Avengers?"

"He wasn't allowed to." Clint said.

"Unless it's an emergency, no one's suppose to know." I said.

"You might want to tell people. Loki's looking for you." Steve said.

"He's not looking anymore, he's found me." I said.

"What's the plan?" Clint asked.

"Clint go keep Loki busy. Harry, Ron and Hermione take Rosalie to the Gryffndor Common room." I ordered.

* * *

"Congratulations Tori, you're now the mother of a baby boy." Poppy said, handing me my newborn son.

"Thank you Poppy." I smiled.

"What are you going to name him?" Poppy asked.

"I like James and Nova. What do you think Steve?" I asked my husband.

"Hmm... James Nova Rogers. Sounds good." he said.

"Am I good to go Poppy?" I asked.

"Yes." Poppy said.

* * *

"YO HORNHEAD! I heard you're lookin' for me!"

"My lady, I have come to claim you as mine." Loki said.

"CLAIM ME? GET THIS THROUGH YOUR WANNABE KING HEAD, I AM NOT NOW NOR WILL I EVER BE YOURS! FOR ALL I CARE YOU CAN ROT IN HELL, OR BETTER YET AZKABAN, YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" I yelled.

The wind started to blow violently, the earth began to quake and lightning started to flash.

I smirked as Loki started to back away. "Scared?"

Loki gulped and nodded.

"Good. Now, leave." I said.

I snapped my fingers and the wind, lightning and earth quaking stopped.

* * *

I walked into the Gryffndor common room, holding James.

"Rosalie, come meet your brother.

"He looks like daddy." she commented.

"His name is James Nova. " I said. "Ya know Harry, Rosalie's name is Rosalie Lily."

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Don't sound so shocked. I may have been in Slytherin, but your parents were two of my best friends. That's why I was so glad to have caught that rat, he betrayed your parents." I explained. "Sorry about your rat, Ron. I'll buy you a new pet."

"Are you sure you were a Slytherin? You're so nice." Ron said.

"You should see her fight. She kicks ass." Harry said.

* * *

"Stop holding back Tor." Clint said. We were sparring after class.

"Professor Tori, can I talk to you?"

"Sure. Take 5, Clint. So, Blaise, what's up?" I smiled.

"Well, I'm-" Blaise started.

"I know." I said.

"You're not mad?" he asked.

"No, I knew if I gave you your space you'd eventually come to me." I said. "Are you mad at me for giving you up?"

"No, but, why did you?" he asked.

"Blaise, what I do is dangerous. When I had you, I was just starting out and afraid I couldn't care for you properly." I said. "Come with me."

I led him to my quarters.

* * *

I walked into my rooms with Blaise.

Rosalie ran up to me.

"Hey Princess, can you go get Daddy?" I asked.

She nodded and skipped to the bedroom.

A few seconds later, Steve exited the bedroom.

"Hey." he kissed me.

"EW!"` Blaise and Rosalie gagged.

"Who's this?" Steve inquired, gesturing to Blaise.

"This is Blaise, my son." I said.

"Care to explain?" Steve asked.

"It was years before Fury sent me to the 40's to try and save you from spending 70 years in the deep freeze. Loki was teaching me to control my powers and I met Thor. We became fast friends and started dating. Needless to say, Loki was extremely jealous." I said. "Anyway, I brought Thor as my date to James and Lily's wedding, we got drunk and slept together."

* * *

"Are you ready?" I asked.

Steve, Clint, James, Harry, Blaise, Rosalie, Demon and I were going to New York for the Christmas holidays.

Everyone nodded, Demon meowed and James giggled.

"Great, cuz our ride's here." I stated as the Quinjet came into view and touched down on the Hogwarts' grounds.

We entered the jet.

"Um... Tori, who're the kids?" Tony asked.

"James and Blaise." I answered.

"Blaise? As in your son?" Natasha breathed.

I nodded.

"So, who else knocked you up?" Tony asked. "Please tell me it's Reindeer Games, that'd be hilarious."

"For a so-called genius, you sure are an idiot!" I hissed. "Listen Shellhead, I will never, I repeat NEVER, willingly sleep with Loki." I turned to Thor, "Do you remember James and Lily's wedding?"

Thor blushed and nodded.

"I'm confused." Tony stated.

"For the love of God, what's not to get? Thor is Blaise's father and Loki forced me to sleep with him." I said.

"That bastard!" Clint snarled, making lightning flash.

"Clint, calm down." I said.

"You expect me to calm down after finding out my sister was raped?"

"No, I expect you to calm down before you cause lightning to strike the jet." I said. "Besides, I'm older than you and can handle myself."

Everyone looked stunned.

"Did I forget to mention we could do that?" I asked.

"So, any other secrets?" Bucky asked.

"Um... we can control the elements and we're animagi." I said.

"What's an animagus?" Bruce asked.

"An animagus is a witch or wizard that can turn into an animal at will." Clint explained.

* * *

"A Black Panther, are you serious?" Tony asked.

I just told my animagus form to the others.

"No, I'm not Sirius, I'm Tori."

Clint and I burst out laughing.

"Are you aware of what you just said?" Clint gasped out.

"I couldn't resist." I chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Natasha asked.

"We have a friend named Sirius Black."

"There are two visitors by the names of Padfoot and Moony in the lobby." JARVIS informed.

"Let 'em up, J." I said before Tony opened his mouth.

A minute later, the elevator doors opened.

"Hello Shadow and Shade."

"Hello Padfoot and Moony."

"I haven't heard that name in years." Clint commented.

"Hey Bruce, wanna help me with somethin'?" I asked.

"Tori, what are you thinkin'?" Clint asked.

"I was thinkin' that Hulk may be calm around animagi." I said.

"Just what do you hope to accomplish by doing this?" Clint asked.

"Wait and see." I smirked.

"Are you sure it'll work?" Steve asked.

"Don't forget who you're talkin' to." I walked over to him and kissed him.

* * *

"Pretty kitty." Hulk said, petting my animagus form.

Minutes later, Hulk transformed back to Bruce.

"Incredible." Bruce said. "How'd you know this would work and what does this mean?"

I transformed to human form and opened my mouth. "J?" No answer. "JARVIS?" Still no answer. "This isn't good."

I saw an open vent and smirked. "That's it!"

"What am I missing?" Bruce asked.

"The vents!" I exclaimed.

"What about them?" Bruce questioned.

"Let's just say, Clint aint the only one who likes a birds-eye view." I said as I transformed into my Panther form and jumped into the vent.

Once in the ventilation system, my keen Panther ears picked up the sound of a fight.

I slowly crept towards the source and jumped down, landing without a sound and crushing a robot.

I turned back to normal and ran to the training room.

* * *

"Are you sure about this Clint?" I asked.

The team and I were walking upto Clint's house with Rosalie and James. Sirius, Remus, Harry and Blaise went back to the wizarding world.

"What other option is there? We can't stay at the tower or go to Hogwarts. Plus, Laura and the kids haven't seen you in years." Clint explained.

We entered the farmhouse.

"Guys this is Laura. Laura-" Clint started.

"I know who they are." Laura said.

"Incoming." Clint and I said.

Cooper and Lila ran into the room.

"Did you bring Auntie Nat?" Lila asked.

I snorted.

Lila saw me and squealed, "Aunt Tori!" she saw Demon and squealed even louder, "KITTY!"

"Her name is Demon." Rosalie said. The two girls ran out the door.

"Aunt Tori, wanna play some one-on-one?" Cooper asked.

"Sure, squirt." I handed James to Steve.

"Tor, it's winter." Steve protested.

"Witch." I reminded.

"Gonna cast a warming charm?" Clint guessed.

"Yep!" I confirmed. I took out my wand, "Acio Cooper's basket ball." A few seconds later, I caught the ball.

* * *

It was the day after Christmas, the team and I arrived in Slovakia to battle Ultron.

"I still say this is Stark's fault." I grumbled as I was thrown onto the roof of an out-of-control train car by an Ultron-bot.

I transformed to my panther form and pounced, ripping and clawing it to shreds.

"1 down, about 150 to go." I reported into my com.

I ran into the train car. I saw a girl I didn't know trying to stop it with magic.

"Need some help?" I asked the girl.

She nodded.

Just as the train came to a stop, the girl turned to me, "Thanks. I'm Wanda."

"Tori." I introduced as Steve and an unknown guy approached us. "Remind me to punch Stark when this is over."

"Why me?" came Tony's whine through the com.

"It was your idiotic idea!"

"To keep peace!"

"And how's that workin'?" I didn't receive an answer. "Exactly."

* * *

I was walking to a S.H.I.E.L.D lifeboat with Steve.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw the guy I met on the train- whose name is Pietro- collapse in front of Clint.

"Tor, I need your help." came Clint's voice through my com.

"On my way."

I ran over to Clint and kneeled next to Pietro.

"His spirit is weak but still there." I said.

I saw a little boy behind Clint. "Clint, get the kid outta here!"

"But-" Clint tried to argue.

"That's an order!" I said.

Clint stuck out his tongue and left with the kid.

"REAL MATURE!" I called after him.

I took out my wand and preformed a diagnostic charm.

"Ok, no internal bleeding, heart stopped and multiple bullet wounds. I can do this." I muttered.

I placed my hands on Pietro's chest and concentrated. I made electricity radiate from my hands in waves trying to jumpstart his heart. When it didn't work, I tried again.

3His back arched and he groaned.

"Welcome back kid." I said. "Now, take off your shirt, so I can bandage you." He slowly removed the shirt, with my help, and I bandaged his torso.

"Thanks." he smiled.

"No biggie." I smiled back, tossing him a fresh t-shirt.

"Clint, I'm taking Pietro back to Hogwarts. We both need potions." I said into my com.

* * *

I slowly walked into the Hogwarts infirmary with Pietro.

"Poppy." I called.

The mediwitch came out of her office. "Dear Merlin, what happened?"

"Just saved the world." I shrugged.

"What do you need?" she questioned.

"Two pain relief potions and a blood replenishing potion." I said.

* * *

I walked into the Gryffndor Common Room.

"I can't believe she did that!" Ron laughed.

"He was coughing up feathers for two days." Harry chuckled.

"In my defense, he was prying and I was pregnant." I said.

Ron and Harry stopped laughing and looked at me.

"Bloody hell Tori, you look awful." Ron stated.

"Thanks Ron." I rolled my eyes. "And here I thought saving the world was glamorous."

Just then, my earpiece started to buzz. I tapped it and started talking. "Go ahead... He's ok. Weak but he'll be fine... Of course."

"I just wanted to give you boys your gifts." I said.

"Ron, as promised, a new pet." I gave a sharp whistle and in flew a Barn Owl. It landed on his shoulder and gave a soft hoot. "Her name is Athena."

"Thanks." he said.

"Harry, this was your dad's." I handed him a small package.

"An invisibility cloak." Ron gasped.

"This is from me and Steve." I handed him a red cube. "To activate it, press the lion's head."

He did as told and gasped. It was a holographic picture of his parents.

"Thank you Tori." he said with tears in his eyes.

* * *

I walked onto the roof of the Astronomy Tower.

"Hey kiddo, I've been lookin' for ya."

"How'd you know I'd be here?"

"I use to come up here when I was upset." I took a seat next to my son. "What's wrong?"

Blaise didn't reply.

"I have an idea. Hop on." I transformed to a panther.

Blaise got on my back and I jumped to the ground.

"Brilliant." Blaise commented, getting off my back.

I transformed back and smiled. "That wasn't my idea."

"What was your idea?" Blaise asked as a snowball hit him.

"That." I smirked.

After the surprise snowball fight with the students that remained at Hogwarts during Christmas, the Avengers and Rosalie, Blaise walked over to me. "That was great."

"Glad you thought so." I ruffled his hair.


End file.
